


The Best Christmas Ever

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim and Blair look forward to their first Christmas as a real family.





	The Best Christmas Ever

** The Best Christmas Ever **   


“Do you think they’ll like it?” Blair murmured a little anxiously as he stood back and surveyed his handiwork. The large, beautifully trimmed Christmas tree dominated their new great room, but he was still unsure of himself even after all this time. 

“It looks fantastic, babe,” Jim replied with a smile, his genuine appreciation clear in his tone and expression as he wrapped an affectionate arm around his guide and lover’s waist. “They’re going to love it, Chief, so stop worrying!” 

Blair smiled up into Jim’s clear blue eyes. “Thanks, lover. I do appreciate your support, Jim, and I’m sorry I still need reassurance every so often. Just me, I guess,” he chuckled ruefully. 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Jim responded firmly as he squeezed his armful of guide. “Got to say a tree that size would have been totally out of place in the loft, but here it looks just right. I am a bit surprised you went for such a big real one, though.” 

“Ah, well,” answered his ever environmentally-aware partner, “I know I’m always banging on about the criminal waste of so many tons of trees every year, but at least this time we can have this one chipped and spread on the new flowerbeds! Much less environmental impact than burning it or sending it for landfill.” 

“Good point!” laughed Jim. “So, wanna chill with a beer before the kids get home? They’ll be a couple hours yet, especially as it’s the last day before the Christmas break. No doubt they’ll be saying goodbye to their friends.” 

Blair nodded cheerfully. “Sure, Jim, why not? We can have a snuggle in front of the fire for a while!” and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Jim snicker even more. 

“You’re on, babe!” and he went to the refrigerator to snag a couple of bottles before joining his beloved partner on the comfy sofa, tucking the smaller man under his arm and against his side as they basked in the warm, flickering firelight. 

As Blair snuggled in closer, Jim dropped a kiss on the crown of the curly head beneath his chin, and, stretching out his long legs, made himself comfortable as he swigged his beer and allowed his thoughts to roam free, contemplating their loving relationship and their journey to their present situation; a situation which he freely admitted he never could have foreseen in the early days of their partnership.  


\-------------------------  


Jim and Blair had been an established couple for some years now, more or less ever since the ‘diss disaster’, as Blair dubbed it, when Jim had finally come to his senses, so to speak. As he had watched astounded as his guide had crucified himself on national TV for the sake of his sentinel and friend, Jim had finally realised just how deep Blair’s love for him actually was. And not only that, but he acknowledged that the feeling was mutual. From that point onwards, they had worked diligently with their friends and colleagues at the PD to repair enough of the damage done to Blair’s reputation such that he had eventually been offered, and had accepted, a position as an official consultant. They had become partners in every sense of the word, and had enjoyed a loving and productive relationship both at work and at home for several years. 

However, it wasn’t until Blair received a phone call out of the blue from an old friend from his time at Rainier that their lives had changed irrevocably, and they had achieved an even more fulfilled and wonderful relationship than they could ever have expected. Thinking back, Jim recalled their initial reactions to the proposition, which had been little short of terrifying even as they were excited by it. 

The caller, Dr Cheryl Bergman, was now a well-respected child psychologist who was deeply involved in working with social services, and in particular, the foster care system. Her speciality was in placing sometimes needy and demanding children in good, appropriate foster homes, but when faced with one particularly difficult case, she knew she had to look beyond her normal contacts. A kind and caring person herself, she had recognised those characteristics in Blair, so he was the first person that sprang to mind on that particular occasion. 

The children in question were probably the most challenging problem she had had to face, but not because they were violent or unnecessarily disruptive. In fact, they were basically sweet kids who just needed to be given a chance. It was simply that they had both come out as gay, and at the ages of thirteen and fourteen respectively, no foster family on the current list was prepared to take responsibility for them. It was especially difficult, because although not siblings, they were virtually inseparable, so came as a pair. 

The thirteen year old, Suzi Ramirez, had been given up for adoption as a baby, but when she had experienced the not unexpected identity crises arising from her realisation that she was ‘different’, had been rejected by her adoptive family, and ended up in care. While there, she met up with Brian Wu, who was an orphan. He too had had problems after coming out, having been through a series of unsuitable placements where he had been thoroughly miserable. The children had gravitated towards each other, striking up a firm friendship between individuals who understood each other and could offer each other moral support. They were now desperately in need of a home where they would be loved for themselves, and encouraged to grow and develop without being stigmatised or belittled. 

Knowing that her friend Blair was in a loving, same-sex relationship himself, Cheryl had had no hesitation in placing the call, hoping against hope that it would bear fruit. 

Taking a swig of his beer, Jim recalled the call in detail, which was to become a pivotal moment in their lives.  


\----------------------------  


The two men had just returned home to the loft after a gruelling day at the PD, when Jim had noticed the flashing message light on the telephone. Offering his big lover a wry and weary grin, Blair had gone to the machine to listen to the messages while Jim collapsed tiredly on the sofa. Deleting the usual nuisance cold calls, Blair was about to put the receiver down when the message from Cheryl came on, asking that he call her back as soon as possible. Puzzled, he did so, but after exchanging the usual pleasantries, as soon as Cheryl broached the real reason for her call, he tacitly invited Jim to listen in. And the ensuing conversation had been a shock to both their systems, although not necessarily in a bad way. 

As Jim might have known, as soon as his partner heard Cheryl’s impassioned plea, his immediate reaction was to agree there and then. A gentle and generous soul, he had a great affinity with young people, and as a consummate teacher and mentor, it was right up his street. However, a moment later, his worried and pleading eyes had locked with Jim’s, knowing that he couldn’t make a unilateral decision on something so important. 

And that was where Jim had surprised the heck out of himself by actually agreeing. Or at least, agreeing to meet the kids, and go on from there, which was more than enough to please both Cheryl and his lover. As it happened, their first meeting had been a qualified success. Of course, all parties were wary, and almost walking on eggshells to begin with, but after a few more meetings, they all began to relax and enjoy each other’s company, both kids touchingly shy but increasingly hopeful that they might just have met a couple who could offer them what they needed in the way of love, stability and understanding. 

As for Blair, he had blossomed in their company as Jim had expected, having always believed that his lover was cut out to be a real Dad. On the other hand, he too found that he could empathise with the kids, wanting to provide them with the sort of parental love and support in which his sterile childhood had been sadly lacking. 

Of course, from the outset both men had realised that, if they were to go ahead and offer the kids a home, it couldn’t be in the loft, which was far too small and unsuitable. But as it happened, it was no hardship to make the decision to sell up and move to a bigger property with a yard, because it was something they had been desultorily talking over for some time. Jim knew that his lover wanted a proper garden, and Jim had always wanted a garage and workshop, so they decided that, even if the foster arrangement fell through, they would move anyway. 

It had been surprisingly easy to find a cash buyer for the loft, and armed with the capital, and what was left of Blair’s settlement from Berkshire Publishing, they were able to pick out a solid, older property not far from the neighbourhood where Jim had grown up, which had a decent sized lot and plenty of potential. 

Within a very short time, they had moved in, and introduced Suzi and Brian to their potential new home if they wanted it. Of course, faced with Jim and Blair’s genuine offer; plus the prospect of having their own rooms; that was bound to do the trick. They had therefore gladly joined their new ‘foster dads’, and the new family had begun to gel and develop. 

Unsurprisingly, it was hardly plain sailing for any of them. Teens will be teens, especially when they had undergone the sort of treatment and disdain that Suzi and Brian had, but with Blair’s unstinting affection and mentoring, and Jim’s advice and firm but fair guidance they soon began to settle; their confidence growing exponentially as they were encouraged to spread their wings. Yes, there were occasionally problems to be faced at school, but they knew that their ‘dads’ would be there for them, and that they would never have to face up to unpleasantness alone again. Blair and Jim knew that a corner had been turned when Suzi had called Blair ‘Dad’ for the first time, and then a little diffidently asked if she could call Jim ‘Pops’. Both men were thrilled, especially when she hugged them hard, and their joy was almost uncontained when the more self-contained Brian had done the same, albeit with an assumed adolescent nonchalance that fooled no one.   


\----------------------------  


And now it was nearly Christmas, one which Suzi had already remarked upon as being the first Christmas she’d ever spent with a proper family – a sentiment that had touched them both deeply. Even Brian was looking forward to it, although he did his best to maintain his ‘cool’ façade, so Blair had been determined to decorate their new home to the very best of his considerable ability. 

Rousing from his reverie, Jim squeezed his armful again, murmuring, “Hey, babe, are you falling asleep on me?” 

To which Blair responded affectionately, “Nah, not really, lover. Just enjoying the moment with you. But something tells me you’ve been thinking again. Penny for them?” 

“Not worth that much, babe. Just counting my blessings. We’re a real family now, aren’t we? Who’d a thought we were destined to be parents after all?” 

Blair wriggled around so that he could look up into his lover’s handsome face. “Yeah, we are, Jim. I mean, we were more than happy before the kids came along, but I always thought that you’d make a great dad, and was sorry that we didn’t have the wherewithal to have our own kids. But then Cheryl gave us the chance, and I couldn’t be happier.” 

“Me either,” Jim replied, dropping a quick kiss on the tempting mouth now close to his. “But I can hear them coming, babe, so let’s see what their reactions are. And don’t worry!” he added when Blair frowned briefly. “They’re going to love it, you’ll see!” 

Chattering happily twenty to the dozen, Brian and Suzi entered the house, stopping briefly to hang up their coats and toe off their shoes before moving on into the great room. To stop dead in their tracks at the sight that met their wide eyes. 

“Oh, man!” breathed Suzi reverently, her eyes sparkling with genuine delight. “It’s so beautiful, Dad! I’ve never seen anything so gorgeous!” and she ran over to Blair to give him a spontaneous hug. Pulling back, she looked from Blair to Jim and back, her face glowing with happiness. “It’s wonderful, Dad, Pops. Really wonderful!” 

Although more restrained, Brian nodded vigorously in agreement, his eyes also alight with glee, and a wide grin on his face. “Cool, Dad. Really cool!” And coming from him, Blair knew that was approbation indeed.  


\--------------------------  


**Christmas morning:**  


The four of them sat around the Christmas tree, enjoying the brightly blazing fire, and sipping hot chocolate as they surveyed the wrapping paper strewn around them. As it was such a momentous occasion for them all, both Jim and Blair had made certain that they had gotten both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off as leave for this first family celebration. Their presents had been admired and exclaimed over, Suzi thrilled with her new in-line skates, and Brian equally pleased with his new Xbox. But now it was time for something a little different, and after exchanging a speaking glance with his partner, Blair rose to his feet and took out an envelope which had been hidden amongst the tree’s upper branches. Returning to his seat, he coughed a little nervously as he sought Brian and Suzi’s attention, worried now in case he and Jim had made a mistake even if in all good faith. 

“Ah, Brian, Suzi,” he began. “Um, there is something else we’d like to gift you with. But only if you really want it. I mean, if it’s something you don’t approve of, it doesn’t have to go any further…” and he tailed off quietly, his eyes seeking Jim’s for support and reassurance. 

As the kids watched, now somewhat perplexed, Jim smiled warmly at them all. “It’s OK, kids. And Blair. Stop angsting, babe, and just give them the envelope, huh?” 

Blair did as he was bid, and watched nervously as Brian pulled out the letter within and began to read, Suzi peering over his shoulder to do the same. And as they absorbed the content of the paper, both faces became suffused with wonder and joy. Because the paper gave Jim and Blair the go-ahead to start official adoption proceedings for both teens, so that they could become a real family in all legal respects also. 

Looking up, her eyes brimming with happy tears, Suzi ran up to Blair, hugging him with all her might. 

“Oh, thank you! Thank you Dad! And Pops,” she added, yanking on Jim’s sweater to pull him into her embrace. “It’s the best Christmas ever! Nothing can top this! _Nothing!”_ she sobbed, almost overcome with her gratitude and love. 

And when Brian joined them in the group hug, squeezing them all for all he was worth, both Jim and Blair knew that it was true. 

It _was_ the best Christmas ever.  


**The End.**   


**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for the TSSS community, and especially for Pattrose. Thank you for the inspiration, Sweetie! :)


End file.
